<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never tear us apart by Aledane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827815">Never tear us apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane'>Aledane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Le Jour du Froment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur is a cop, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, On touche à du dark stuff du côté d'Arthur, References to Depression, Therapy, Vénec is a criminal, also Venec's sappy flirting, mais ils sont cutes tout de même</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur et Vénec, quand ça a commencé, ça n'allait pas de soi ; et pas seulement parce que leur première rencontre s'était soldée par un plaquage en règle contre le mur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never tear us apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I<br/>
I was standing<br/>
You were there<br/>
Two worlds collided<br/>
And they could never tear us apart</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Quelque part, tout peut être retracé à une soirée de merde.</p><p>C’est une de ces nuits livides où il sent sa vie suinter à travers la semelle de ses chaussures réglementaires, une hémorragie inarrêtable en chute libre depuis sa poitrine. Une pluie sale et clairsemée coule sur les vitres de leur véhicule de patrouille, histoire de coller à l’ambiance. Grüdü mastique lourdement son sandwich au jambon sur le siège d’à côté et Arthur n’a même pas l’énergie de s’en énerver.</p><p>« T’as pas l’air dans ton assiette. » grogne son partenaire de patrouille. La sauce lui coule sur le menton, sombre et gluante. La main d’Arthur qui n’est pas posée sur le volant pianote avec insistance sur le bord de son siège, serre les poings, s’enfonce les ongles dans la paume jusqu’à laisser des traces que personne ne verra, sous la lumière crasse des lampadaires.</p><p>« Ça va. » marmonne-t-il.</p><p>« T’es sûr ? »</p><p>« Je t’ai dit que ça allait, y a pas besoin d’élaborer, non ? » siffle Arthur.</p><p>Il n’a rien contre Grüdü ‒ il y a même des moments où il l’apprécie. Mais ce soir tout est de trop. L’air est trop lourd, bloqué par la carcasse de métal, pressé contre sa gorge jusqu’à l’étranglement. Les lumières de la ville brûlent dans sa vision périphérique tandis qu’il tourne à l’angle de la rue dans un mouvement sans doute un peu trop brusque.</p><p>Un froissement de papier l’informe que Grüdü a fini son casse-croûte et vient de fourrer son emballage dans la portière. Le bruit se réverbère dans l’habitacle, un flipper infernal qui lui fait serrer les dents. Il lui prend comme l’envie de l’imiter, de cogner la voiture contre les murs jusqu’à éclater cet écho qui résonne dans ses os.</p><p>Il ne le fait pas. Ses envies de s’envoyer dans le décor ont leurs limites, et il n’aimerait pas faire de Grüdü une victime de ses pensées parasites.</p><p>Par contre, c’est marrant, mais il a comme l’impression que si c’était pas lui qui gérait les rapports psychologiques à la place de Léodagan, il aurait perdu sa place dans ce département depuis un bon bout de temps.</p><p>Son fil de pensées se fait interrompre par le doigt tendu de son partenaire de patrouille, pointé vers le bout de la rue. « Hey, y a du grabuge, là, nan ? »</p><p>Effectivement, on peut voir une bande d’hommes en train de discuter avec animation, dans une partie de la ville tristement célèbre pour rassembler un certain type de gens.</p><p>« Ce serait pas du trafic de drogue, ça, nan ? » fait Grüdü, comme en écho à ses pensées.</p><p>Arthur n’attend même pas de confirmation avant de freiner brusquement et de bondir hors de la voiture.</p><p>L’air de l’extérieur gifle ses poumons alors qu’il se met à courir. Il est vaguement conscient des appels de Grüdü dans son dos, de la dureté du béton sous ses pieds, mais le monde s’est réduit aux silhouettes en face de lui. Trois hommes, alertés par son arrivée mais visiblement trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement.</p><p>Dommage pour eux. Ils auraient dû courir.</p><p>Il bondit et écrase le type le plus proche contre le mur de béton. Ça semble enfin décider les autres à entamer une manœuvre de fuite, mais Grüdü est déjà là, terrifiant de masse imposante.</p><p>« Arthur, bordel ! On doit pas se séparer, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »</p><p>« Je coffre. » grogne-t-il. Le suspect ne se débat pas, c’est déjà ça de pris. « Occupe-toi des deux types là-bas, avant qu’ils se fassent la malle. »</p><p>Dans un claquement sinistre, il referme les menottes autour des poignets de sa prise. Le type est petit ‒ plus que lui, ça lui change de tous ces géants au département ‒ avec de grands yeux bleus, visibles même dans la pénombre de la rue.</p><p>« Vous allez me faire une fouille au corps ? » demande-t-il, et <em>oh</em>, Arthur n’aime pas <em>du tout</em> ce ton léger qu’il a.</p><p>« Je crois que les connards se sont barrés. » intervient soudain la voix de Grüdü.</p><p>« Mais t’es encore là, toi ?! »</p><p>« Ben oui, j’allais pas te laisser tout seul avec le suspect. »</p><p>« Tu veux dire que tu les as <em>laissés filer</em> ?! »</p><p>« Imagine que lui, là, » répond son partenaire en désignant le suspect. « Il te saute dessus pendant que j’suis pas là. Ce serait vraiment la merde ! »</p><p>« Je lui sauterai dessus que s’il le demande, promis. »</p><p>« Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. » crache Arthur.</p><p>Grüdü lève les mains en signe défensif : « Sauf que moi, on m’a dit de faire gaffe à mon partenaire. Donc je fais gaffe. »</p><p>« Ah oui, tu fais tellement gaffe qu’on a les deux tiers des suspects qui se sont barrés ! »</p><p>« Je suis là, moi, c’est déjà pas si mal. » intervient le type.</p><p>Sans un mot, Arthur l’agrippe par la chaine de ses menottes. Belle soirée en perspective.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>C’est pas vraiment son job de s’occuper des interrogatoires, surtout à cette heure de la nuit, mais honnêtement, il aurait pris n’importe quelle excuse pour éviter de retourner chez lui. Le linoléum moche du département lui inspire mille fois moins la nausée que son appartement vide, noyé d’ombres et de lumières creuses. Le café brûle sa paume à travers son verre de carton : tant mieux, ça le tient encore plus éveillé. Il a comme l’impression qu’il va en avoir besoin.</p><p>« Hey, re-salut, Monsieur l’agent. » l’accueil le type, la main levée en signe de salutation aussi haut que ses menottes le permettent. La lumière blanche de la lampe fait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus.</p><p>«J’te préviens, je suis pas d’humeur. » grogne Arthur en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. « Nom, prénom, nationalité. Dans cet ordre et <em>pronto</em>, s’il te plait. »</p><p>« Jovíc, Vénec, italien. » puis, avec un clin d’œil : « Je peux donner mon numéro, aussi. »</p><p>Arthur le fixe un instant, avant de porter lentement son café à sa bouche. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge, mais c’est peut-être à cause de la canette de Monster qu’il y a versé. « Je préfèrerais avoir ceux de tes petits copains. Toi, je t’ai déjà à disposition. »</p><p>« Quoi, je suis pas ton type ? »</p><p>« Me tutoie pas, on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. » Jovíc a un sale petit sourire en coin qui commence sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs. « Et mon type, c’est les suspects qui collaborent gentiment et rapidement. Ce que t’es pas en train de faire, mais genre, pas <em>du tout</em>. »</p><p>C’est un peu un mensonge. Si on oublie le training dégeulasse et les trente milligrammes qu’ils ont déniché dans ses poches, Vénec Jovíc est plutôt le genre de mec qu’il aurait bien aimé ramener chez lui pour un coup d’un soir, s’il avait le courage de demander. Ses yeux bleus le fixent avec une insistance qui lui rentre sous la peau, et <em>merde</em>, c’est lui, la police, c’est lui qui a l’ascendant, dans cette histoire.</p><p>« Oh, donc si je cafte, j’ai une chance ? » demande Vénec, la joue ramassée contre sa joue et apparemment décidé à ne pas lui rendre la vie facile.</p><p>« Une chance de quoi. » demande Arthur d’un ton sec.</p><p>« Que tu prennes mon numéro. » souffle-t-il en se penchant en avant, un grand sourire peint au travers du visage.</p><p>C’est sans doute la solitude qui parle, mais Arthur a comme l’envie de l’embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il pousse un bloc de papier vers lui, avec le marqueur qui va avec. « Je veux des noms. Ton boss, tes contacts, les gars avec qui t’étais hier soir. Plus tu donnes d’infos, plus on sera gentils avec toi. »</p><p>« Je peux pas donner ça, c’est secret-défense, Monsieur l’agent. »</p><p>« Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, je sais que tu te fous de ma gueule. »</p><p>« D’accord. Je peux pas donner ça, Monsieur le flic sexy. »</p><p>Arthur va frapper quelque chose contre la table. Préférablement la tête de Jovíc, ou encore mieux, la sienne. Ça ne s’arrange pas lorsqu’il voit le dealer se saisir du marqueur et commencer à aligner les numéros sur le bloc-notes. Il galère un peu, parce que ledit marqueur est usé jusqu’à la corde à force d’être utilisé par tout le département, mais avec un peu d’acharnement, il finit par arriver à ses fins.</p><p>« Ça, par contre, je peux donner. » dit-il sans jamais se départir de son sourire.</p><p>Arthur empoche le bout de papier sans rien dire. Autant la jouer good cop. Qui sait, il finira peut-être par obtenir ces foutus noms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Léodagan arrive comme à son habitude : en retard, le col de sa chemise ouverte et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Arthur dirait bien que son cousin/boss/délégateur professionnel de paperasse a trop regardé les Experts, mais il sait de source sûre (Yvain) que Léodagan n’utilise que très peu la télé 4k à écran plat qu’il a achetée à un prix franchement indécent, encore moins pour regarder des séries à la con.</p><p>Peut-être que ce sont les Experts qui se sont inspirés de lui. Allez savoir.</p><p>« Alors, j’ai une petite question pour toi. » déclare-t-il en guise de bonjour, avant de s’assoir sans la moindre gêne sur le bureau d’Arthur.</p><p>« Au sujet de ? »</p><p>Léodagan avale une longue gorgée de l’atrocité sucrée qu’il achète à prix d’or au Starbucks, sans doute par effet de style, pour donner plus de poids à sa remarque, puis demande : « Arthur, pourquoi mon indic est en garde à vue ? »</p><p>« Quoi, quel indic ? »</p><p>« Mon indic. Le mien. Je sais qu’il est p’tit, mais quand même, c’est compliqué de le louper. »</p><p>Arthur plisse les yeux. « Jovíc c’est ton informateur ? »</p><p>« Ah ben c’est bien, je vois que t’as un peu fait connaissance. » ricane Léodagan. « Maintenant, sois gentil, va le relâcher, j’ai besoin de lui dehors. »</p><p>C’est toujours agréable de voir toute une nuit de boulot partir en fumée, se dit Arthur en ouvrant d’un geste sec la porte de la cellule où il a enfermé Vénec Jovíc la nuit dernière. Le bruit métallique semble réveiller ce dernier, qui cligne des yeux dans sa direction : « Che‒ ? »</p><p>« Debout. » grince Arthur. « Tu sors. »</p><p>« … Avec toi ? »</p><p><em>Bordel de merde</em>. « De la cellule. »</p><p>Vénec fait la moue. « Moins cool. »</p><p>« Je sais, mais c’est comme ça. » soupire Arthur.</p><p>Le dealer finit par sortir, non sans lui adresser un autre de ses sourires lumineux. Il a les cheveux ébouriffés d’avoir dormi avec sa casquette et ses bâillements attirent l’attention sur la courbe de sa pomme d’Adam.</p><p>« T’aurais pu dire que tu connaissais Léodagan. » lui lance-t-il alors qu’ils s’engagent dans le couloir principal. « Ça m’aurait évité pas mal de paperasse. »</p><p>« Oui, mais alors, j’aurais pas pu te passer mon numéro. »</p><p>« T’es <em>encore </em>sur ça ? »</p><p>Vénec lui fait un clin d’œil : « Yep. Qui ne tente rien n’a rien, hein ? »</p><p>Arthur pince les lèvres. C’est une chose de recevoir des compliments moqueurs dans l’obscurité d’une salle d’interrogatoire. Ç’en est une autre de se les voir soufflés au visage en pleine matinée, l’incertitude de la nuit évaporée au profit des contours nets des bureaux du départements.</p><p>« Tu m’appelleras ? » lui lance Vénec, une fois arrivé aux portes du bâtiment.</p><p>« Tu verras bien. » répond Arthur en haussant les épaules.</p><p>« Oh, je vois. On aime bien me garder dans l’incertitude, Monsieur l’ag‒ »</p><p>Arthur le pousse dehors d’une bourrade à l’épaule. « Je t’appellerai. » dit-il avant de fermer la porte.</p><p>Quand il se retourne, c’est pour se retrouver face au regard pointu de la réceptionniste, pour une fois arrachée à son écran de téléphone.</p><p>« Quoi ?! » grince-t-il.</p><p>Pas de réponse, évidemment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La baise, pour Arthur, est devenu une espèce de fil tendu entre ses tentatives désespérée de puiser dans la dernière source d’endorphines qu’il n’a pas encore asséchée, et ses tendances à trouver des manières de se faire du mal dans chaque aspect de sa vie. Il suppose que c’est pour ça qu’il cède à son envie de coucher avec Vénec Jovíc.</p><p>Arthur veut juste sortir de sa propre peau l’espace de quelques heures. C’est un coup d’un soir comme un autre, si on oublie de mentionner les circonstances exactes de leur rencontre. Il a le numéro, il a le nom, le visage, et si ça tourne mal, ça ne fera qu’une raison sur un million pour laquelle il se déteste. Pas que ça change de d’habitude.</p><p>Alors quand il trouve Vénec sur le pas de sa porte, le soir où ils ont prévu de se voir, il ne perd pas de temps.</p><p>La barbe de Vénec est plus douce que la sienne ‒ mieux entretenue, sûrement. Pas qu’il en ai tant à foutre, quand il le presse contre la porte à peine refermée, dans un baiser aussi inconfortable que brûlant. Il est presque sûr que si sa bouche n’était pas autrement occupée, Vénec lui sortirait un truc du genre <em>Décidément, t’aimes bien me plaquer contre des surfaces planes, Monsieur l’agent</em>.</p><p>Peut-être que c’est vrai. Peut-être qu’il aime bien ça. La chaleur d’un corps contre le sien. Sentir des mains qui agrippent ses épaules et un genou entre ses jambes. Être désiré, l’espace d’un moment. Avant que le matin vienne et que son coup d’un soir lui joue le ballet du départ gênant, tandis qu’il goûte la solitude dans son café du matin.</p><p>C’est ce qui arrive toujours. Il finit avec des rappels cuisants, parfois quelques bleus dont il tire une catharsis douteuse, et il gratte le désir comme une plaie, jusqu’à la rouvrir, la saigner, la drainer. C’est ce qu’il fait, pressé contre Vénec dans son vestibule mal éclairé, à l’embrasser comme si ça faisait mal.</p><p>Et puis, le ton change.</p><p>C’est comme la fin d’une averse : d’abord on ne voit rien, et puis d’un coup, le calme tombe. Les doigts de Vénec caressent l’angle de sa mâchoire tandis qu’il l’embrasse, lentement, avec application. Ils se détachent de la porte et Arthur frissonne au baiser final, déposé au coin de sa bouche.</p><p>« T’as mangé ? » lui demande Vénec.</p><p>« De ? Euh, non, mais qu‒ »</p><p>« Moi non plus, c’est l’occasion de faire un petit quelque chose. Elle est où, ta cuisine ? »</p><p>Arthur lui montre le chemin. Il contemple, médusé, le spectacle de Vénec en train de fouiller dans ses placards, sortant des casseroles jamais utilisées avec forces de lamentations au sujet de son frigo désertique et allumant les plaques de cuisson. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’une odeur de nourriture monte dans la petite pièce étroite et que deux assiettes fumantes soient dressées sur la table.</p><p>« À l’attaque. » s’exclame Vénec avant d’enfourner une pleine fourchette de pâtes. Arthur le suit avec hésitation.</p><p>C’est bon. C’est même très bon, bien plus que les coquillettes au goût d’eau qu’il a tendance à produire d’habitude. La sauce faite à partir d’une bouteille de lait à quelques jours de la date de péremption et d’un paquet de farine oublié dans un de ses placards du haut lui coule sur la langue, assaisonnée à la perfection.</p><p>C’est juste une bête béchamel, et pourtant c’est la meilleure chose qu’il ait mangée depuis des mois.</p><p>Face à lui, Vénec est débordant de naturel, une histoire au bord des lèvres et ses yeux bleus posés sur Arthur. La table est assez étroite pour que leurs jambes se frôlent. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent, sérieusement ? Ils sont là, à jouer au petit couple avec les casseroles dans l’évier, et Arthur n’en peut plus de rester là, à laisser l’incertitude le ronger. Son assiette de pâtes a été impeccablement nettoyée et il contemple avec agonie la lenteur avec laquelle Vénec vide la sienne.</p><p>« Bah c’était pas mal, non ? J’aurais pu faire mieux avec plus de temps, mais bon, ton frigo‒ »</p><p>Arthur bondit de sa chaise et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes.</p><p>Si Vénec est surpris, il se reprend très vite. Ses doigts agrippent les cheveux d’Arthur, ruinant sa queue de cheval. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que des mèches éparses coulent autour de son visage, devant ses yeux, entre leurs lèvres. Vénec les écarte avec un sourire : « C’est réglementaire, ça, comme coiffure ? »</p><p>« J’suis dans la police, pas dans l’armée. »</p><p>« Tant mieux, ça te va bien. »</p><p>Si Arthur avait encore un doute quant à savoir si Vénec allait maintenir les compliments une fois son objectif bien entamé, il est fixé, maintenant. Ça ne devrait certainement pas le faire rougir autant.</p><p>Lentement, il vient chercher un autre baiser. Vénec le lui offre avec enthousiasme, malgré l’angle de plus en plus inconfortable et le dossier de la chaise qui doit lui rentrer dans le dos. Il joue avec ses cheveux, les enroule autour de ses doigts, les écarte hors de son visage. Ça laisse Arthur avec un note bizarre sur la langue, chaude et fébrile. Un peu comme tout à l’heure, contre le mur.</p><p>« Chambre ? » lui souffle Vénec entre deux baisers. « Ou bien ici, j’suis pas difficile… »</p><p><em>Moi non plus, crois-moi</em> manque de répondre Arthur. Au lieu de ça, il indique d’un mouvement de tête la direction à suivre. Vénec lui arrache un dernier baiser avant de se lever, l’entrainant avec lui. Quelques meubles heurtés plus tard et une porte ouverte à la va-vite, ils s’écrasent sur le lit dans un lourd craquement de matelas.</p><p>Arthur a des picotements au bout des doigts et une sale envie de ne plus jamais bouger, pressé comme il est contre les draps avec des doigts avides glissés sous ses vêtements. Il gémit et tremble, rejette la tête en arrière pour laisser tout le loisir à Vénec de ravager tendrement sa gorge, se débarrasse gauchement de ses chaussures. Quand l’autre se détache de lui, le temps de se défaire de son haut, il le suit. Ça ne doit pas lui faciliter les choses, mais Vénec glousse et daigne lui accorder un baiser.</p><p>« Monsieur l’agent, vous me pourchasserez donc partout ? »</p><p>« Ta gueule. » répond éloquemment Arthur avant de passer à son tour son sweat par-dessus sa tête. Il ne s’attend pas aux lèvres qui viennent immédiatement attaquer son torse ; les mains qui s’attèlent à déboutonner son jeans, c’est une autre histoire. Vénec a des doigts agiles, rapides à la tâche, et Arthur est presque certains qu’ils pourraient le mettre en pièce en un instant.</p><p>C’est ce qui semble au programme, en tous cas. Vénec l’embrasse tout du long, même lorsqu’il semble manquer de souffle et que leurs nez se heurtent. Les ongles d’Arthur laissent des traces dans son dos, rendues en nature avec un collier de suçons.</p><p>On a beau parler de petite mort, pour Arthur, c’est une de ses dernières manières de se sentir vivant.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La machine à café, c’est un peu le cœur du département K. Elle est située à distance égale des bureaux, de la morgue et du stand de tir, ce qui en fait l’étape à ne pas manquer pour l’intégralité du corps de police, ainsi qu’une alternative bien plus économique au Starbucks du coin de la rue.</p><p>Ce qui veut dire qu’on y croise à peu près tout le monde. Y compris des coups d’un soir aux beaux yeux bleus qu’on avait bien pris soin de ne plus contacter depuis avoir couché avec lui il y a une semaine.</p><p>« Hey ! » s’exclame Vénec avant qu’Arthur ne puisse bifurquer dans la direction inverse et faire semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu. « Salut ! »</p><p>« Bonjour. »</p><p>Vénec n’est pas devenu moins beau depuis la dernière fois. On pourrait même dire qu’il y a quelque chose d’encore plus profond dans ses yeux bleus, une nuance de plus, un éclat nouveau.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que… hum. » marmonne Arthur. « Euh, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »</p><p>« J’attends Léodagan, il m’a demandé des infos sur la bande à Mazakian. Alors je viens livrer. » il consulte l’hideuse horloge murale au mur. « Mais bon, forcément, il est en retard. »</p><p>« Wow, quelle surprise. » lâche Arthur.</p><p>« Je sais. Des heures d’avion pour venir, et il va me faire poireauter. J’aurais dû rester à Rome, tiens. Le climat est meilleur. » Puis il ajoute avec un sourire évocateur : « Mais les flics sont moins canon. »</p><p>« Ah bon ? » marmonne Arthur d’une voix étranglée.</p><p>« Yep. Mais je crois que tu pèses beaucoup dans la balance. »</p><p>Ok, là c’est bon, Arthur est en train de rougir. En public, comme un con, jusque parce qu’un beau gosse lui a fait un compliment. Si Manilius était là, il se foutrait bien de sa gueule.</p><p>(<em>Mais Manilius n’est pas là</em>)</p><p>« Dis… » commence Vénec. « Ça te dirait, d’aller boire un verre ? Je connais un coin sympa, dans le quartier latin… No pression, c’est comme tu le sens. »</p><p>« Quoi, aujourd’hui ? »</p><p>« Comme tu veux. Je retourne en Italie en fin de semaine, sinon. »</p><p>Arthur pince les lèvres. « Je peux y réfléchir un tout petit peu ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr. » répond Vénec. Il y a quelque chose d’un peu plus doux dans son sourire. Et ça lui fait des choses, à Arthur.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Y parait que t’as un rendez-vous, ce soir. » lui glisse Léodagan, quelques jours plus tard, pour une fois à l’heure au boulot.</p><p>« Comment tu s‒ Tu parles souvent de la vie sentimentale de tes indics, toi ? »</p><p>« Va pas lui briser le cœur. » lui fait Léodagan avec un regard pointu par-dessus sa tasse de café. « C’est un gros niais, au fond de lui. »</p><p>Arthur a envie de répliquer que c’est plutôt son cœur à lui qui pourrait se faire briser dans le processus. Il le sent dans sa poitrine, un peu trop mince, un peu trop fragile, fendillé jusqu’à la cassure. Il ne sait pas comment guérir.</p><p>Le mardi, il va chez sa psychiatre, une jolie femme rousse que dans une autre vie il aurait bien invitée à prendre un verre, parce que dans une autre vie, il aurait peut-être été un type normal qui ne tente pas de justifier son apathie dans le cuir étouffant de ce cabinet parisien. Il parle, avec des mots qui ne lui semblent jamais assez appropriés pour exprimer la lourdeur de ses os, la fatigue qui plombe sa peau, troue ses yeux. Lamentable logorrhée. C’est bien son style, tiens.</p><p>Vivianne dit qu’il fait des progrès : si c’est vrai, il aimerait bien les voir. D’accord, il n’en est plus à se foutre en l’air, mais il en est toujours à fixer les murs avec une insistance qui frôle la nausée.</p><p>Mais bon. C’est mieux que rien. Mieux qu’avant. Les séances chez la psy le laissent le cœur à l’air mais au moins, ça lui fait un autre interlocuteur que les contours glacés du carrelage de sa salle de bain.</p><p>« Essayez, qu’est-ce que ça vous coûte ? » lui dit-elle de ce ton encourageant qui est réservé aux choses qu’elle trouve qu’Arthur s’interdit trop facilement.</p><p><em>Tout dépend du café</em>, a-t-il envie de répondre.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>En effet, le bar mentionné par Vénec est plutôt sympa. Il y a une petite terrasse, pas trop de touristes, et une carte où on peut trouver un café à moins de quatre euros. Le summum du romantique, en somme.</p><p>« Tu connais bien Rome ? » demande Arthur en touillant avec application dans sa tasse. Le lait y décrit des cercles paresseux pleins de promesses.</p><p>« J’suis né là-bas. » répond Vénec. « La terre des origines, comme on dit. »</p><p>« Oh. » fait Arthur. Puis, en italien : « J’ai pas reconnu ton accent, c’est pour ça que j’ai pas percuté. »</p><p>« Ouais, je sais, je parle bizarre. » répond l’autre dans la même langue. Il a des intonations étranges, une manière d’accentuer ses mots qu’Arthur ne se souvient pas avoir entendu ailleurs.</p><p>« J’aime bien. Ton accent, je veux dire. »</p><p>« Aw, c’est gentil. » répond Vénec en se penchant vers lui, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.</p><p>Arthur commence à se demander comment il a bien pu se retrouver là, à cette table, à répondre maladroitement à ce gars qui lui fait monter le chaud aux joues. Pour éviter de laisser un blanc dans la conversation, il déclare : « Moi aussi, j’ai vécu à Rome. »</p><p>« Ah bon ? Quel quartier ? »</p><p>« San Lorenzo. »</p><p>« Hé, c’est marrant, moi aussi j’habitais par là-bas ! »</p><p>Parler à Vénec, c’est facile, si on fait abstraction des compliments qui surgissent sans prévenir au détour d’une phrase et qu’il ne sait pas trop comment retourner. Ils parlent de Rome, des endroits qu’ils ont connus et qui ont fermé depuis. C’est aussi facile que de revenir avec lui à l’appartement, l’embrasser avec ferveur sur le canapé râpeux et lui confirmer qu’il est tout à fait du genre à coucher le premier soir.</p><p>Cependant, Arthur ne peut pas s’empêcher de sentir un frisson de malaise lui courir le long du dos. Il préfère dire que c’est parce que Vénec est louche, qu’on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, que niveau éthique, pour un policier, c’est plutôt moyen de coucher avec un gars qu’on a coffré soi-même, et tout un tas d’autres justifications.</p><p>C’est plus facile que de s’avouer qu’il crève de trouille. Qu’il pourrait bien tomber amoureux de ce sourire-là, des ces yeux, de ces doigts, et qu’est-ce qui se passera, alors, hein ?</p><p>Il ne veut juste pas devoir à nouveau accuser le coup une fois que ce sera fini, c’est tout. C’est vraiment pas le moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le truc, c’est que ça ne s’arrête pas.</p><p>Vénec alterne entre l’appartement d’Arthur à Paris et ses occupations à Rome, à une fréquence telle qu’Arthur se sentirait presque coupable de lui faire dépenser autant en billets d’avions s’il ne savait pas à quel point Léodagan le paie grassement pour ses infos.</p><p>Ils commencent à accumuler les habitudes : les films débiles qui ne font pas tant marrer Arthur que ça mais qui éclatent Vénec de rire, les pauses café passées dans le bureau d’Arthur au département K, les repas préparés par Vénec pendant lesquels Arthur a comme unique instruction de ne toucher à rien de comestible, de peur de le transformer en l’exact inverse.</p><p>Et le truc, c’est que c’est… bien. Même quand Vénec fait chier à jouer à des heures pas possibles à ses jeux à la con en braillant dans son micro, même avec ses blagues lourdes et sa tendance à se lever à des heures dérangeantes du matin. C’est même franchement incroyable, à en croire la manière dont le cœur d’Arthur se met à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Vénec lui sourit.</p><p>« Est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ? » finit-il par demander.</p><p>Ils sont en train de se promener au bord de la Seine, main dans la main, comme un bon cliché de comédie romantique. Le tableau est parfait, si on oublie les touristes qui leur bouchent le passage et le connard qui a failli les renverser avec sa trottinette électrique. Les doigts de Vénec serrent les siens tandis qu’il répond sur un ton entre l’amusement et la tendresse : « Je crois bien, ouais. »</p><p>« Ok. » souffle Arthur. « Ok. Je… Désolé, je voulais juste… ‘Fin, mettre les choses au clair, quoi. »</p><p>Le rire de Vénec lui fait monter le rouge aux joues ‒ un peu humiliant mais bon, ça ne le dérange pas tellement. Surtout quand une paire de lèvres vient déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue brûlante.</p><p>« Je peux encore clarifier, tesoro. » glousse Vénec. « Autant de fois que tu veux. »</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bien entendu, ça pète. On ne pouvait pas y couper.</p><p>Arthur a aligné cinq mois pendant lesquels il s’est senti légèrement moins comme de la merde ‒ voire vachement bien, parfait, <em>heureux</em>. Le retour de bâton devait bien arriver un jour.</p><p>Il aurait juste préféré que ça ne se passe pas devant Vénec.</p><p>« Comment tu peux m’aimer ? » grince Arthur. « Qu’est-ce qu’y a d’attirant dans <em>ça</em> ? »</p><p>« Arthur‒ »</p><p>« Dans une sale merde qui a laissé ses potes <em>crever</em>, qui sait pas se lever le matin un jour sur trois, comme si c’était <em>lui</em> qui l’avait le pire ! »</p><p>Les bras de Vénec autour de lui ne calment pas ses tremblements, au contraire. À un moment, ses jambes le lâchent et ils glissent tous les deux sur le sol de la cuisine, ramassés contre la paroi du plan de travail.</p><p>Il y a des larmes sur ses joues ‒ bizarre, il ne les a pas senti couler. Le vieux sweat grisâtre de Vénec absorbe une série de sanglots nerveux qui le laissent au bord de la nausée, affalé contre l’épaule de son petit-ami. Ce dernier trace des cercles réconfortant sur son dos, à travers le tissu froissé de son t-shirt.</p><p>« Dis… » murmure-t-il. « Ça te dirait qu’on aille s’allonger, un coup ? »</p><p>En guise de réponse, Arthur secoue la tête et raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Vénec. L’idée de le lâcher, même le temps d’une seconde, est suffisante pour lui donner des frissons. Le carrelage de la cuisine est peut-être froid et dur, mais il faudra faire avec.</p><p>Vénec mérite mieux, Vénec mérite le putain de <em>monde</em>. Et Arthur ne pourrait pas lui en donner la moindre miette.</p><p>« J’suis une putain de merde. »</p><p>« T’es pas une merde. Je t’aime. »</p><p>
  <em>Mensonges, mensonges.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>« Vous pourriez pas… » murmure Arthur. « Lui… expliquer ? »</p><p>Le cabinet de sa psychologue est situé dans un des ces grands immeubles haussmanniens qui ont des plafond de cinq mètres de haut et ornés de rosaces de plâtre sur lesquelles il est très facile de fixer son regard, une fois allongé sur le long canapé de cuir blanc.</p><p>« Expliquer quoi ? » lui demande Vivianne.</p><p>« Tous les trucs pour lesquels je viens vous voir. Si je vous donne la permission, vous avez le droit, non ? »</p><p>« Le droit de‒ Arthur. Qu’est-ce que je suis censée lui dire, au juste ? »</p><p>Il s’humecte les lèvres « Que je serais jamais normal. Que ça va être triste et moche et qu’un jour, il va finir par en avoir marre. Et que je lui en voudrai pas. »</p><p>Vivianne pose son carnet sur ses genoux. Elle a cette expression que les psy s’autorisent rarement à avoir : sourcils froncés, bouche ouverte, un air scandalisé sur le visage : « Arthur. J’espère que vous n’êtes pas en train de me demander de dissuader votre compagnon de rester avec vous. »</p><p>« J’ai pas dit de le dissuader, juste… Qu’il soit au courant, quoi. Pour prendre une décision éclairée. Vaut mieux que ça vienne d’une professionnelle, non ? »</p><p>Si ça vient d’elle, Vénec ne pourra pas écarter la fatalité d’un revers de main comme il l’a fait la dernière fois.</p><p>Quand il sort du cabinet, Vénec est là, bien entendu, affalé sur un fauteuil de la salle d’attente, en train de jouer à une connerie sur son portable. La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux sculpte son profil, allonge ses cils, sème de l’or dans ses cheveux pour une fois découverts. Il est si beau qu’Arthur a l’impression de se prendre un coup en pleine poitrine à chaque fois qu’il le regarde. Et c’est encore pire lorsque deux yeux bleus se tournent vers lui, illuminés par une espèce de joie tranquille qui le laisse le souffle coupé.</p><p>« Ça s’est bien passé ? » demande Vénec, le téléphone déjà en poche et les clés de voiture en train de tournoyer autour de son doigt.</p><p>Arthur préfère ne pas lui répondre, se contentant de déposer un bref baiser au coin de sa bouche. Derrière lui, il peut entendre Viviane se racler la gorge. « Vénec ? Vous êtes bien Vénec, je me trompe ? »</p><p>« Nan, vous avez tapé dans le mille. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »</p><p>« Je peux vous toucher un mot ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bruits de pas. La portière de la voiture s’ouvre. Arthur garde le regard fermement planté en avant, les yeux rivés sur les feux de circulation qu’on peut vaguement voir clignoter à l’angle de la rue. Le moteur démarre, et bientôt, ils sont partis.</p><p>Le silence serait assourdissant s’il n’y avait pas le bruit de la radio pour le couvrir. Arthur n’a jamais été aussi appréciatif de la passion de Vénec pour les chansons pop à la con ‒ même s’il n’est pas sûr de vouloir Aya Nakamura comme bande originale de sa rupture. Seulement, dans la vie, on a rarement ce qu’on veut, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>« C’est pas le chemin de l’appart’. » fait-il remarquer lorsqu’ils prennent le mauvais tournant.</p><p>Vénec hoche la tête : « Yep, j’ai une course à faire. »</p><p>Clignotant, rond-point, virage, et la voiture s’arrête devant une de ces petites quincailleries dont on ne sait jamais comment elles ont pu survivre au monde moderne. Vénec s’y engouffre, pour ressortir de longues minutes plus tard, la main enfouie dans la poche de sa veste.</p><p>Ils reprennent la route. Arthur lorgne les panneaux des rues et fait remarquer : « C’est toujours pas la route de l’appart’. »</p><p>« T’inquiète pas, c’est normal. » lui murmure Vénec. « Par contre, je vais galérer à trouver une place… »</p><p>Un créneau plus tard, la voiture est casée entre un taxi et un bus flanqué de caractères chinois, et Arthur est tiré par une main insistante vers le bout de la rue. C’est con, mais il ne peut pas penser à autre chose qu’à la chaleur de la main de Vénec dans la sienne.</p><p>Et puis ils débouchent sur les quais de la Seine. Le pont des Arts s’étire devant eux, chargé de cadenas et de touristes. Arthur se laisse mener jusque-là sans broncher, avec juste une petite exclamation d’incrédulité : « Qu’est-ce que… »</p><p>« Tiens. » répond Vénec en lui fourrant quelque chose dans la main. C’est un cadenas rouge, sur lequel s’étirent deux lettres tracées au marqueur indélébile et réunies par une croix. <em>A + V</em>. Il pèse dans les mains d’Arthur comme de l’acier trempé. Une petite étiquette de prix est encore collée dessus.</p><p>« Je crois que t’as pas bien compris dans quoi tu t’étais fourré, monsieur Arthur Pendragon. » déclare Vénec. « Je t’aime. Depuis qu’on a mangé ces putains de pâtes béchamel dans ton appart’. Je t’aime et ça inclut les moments où t’es pas bien, ceux où tu fais ton gros chieur et ceux où tu joues les débiles, comme maintenant. J’crois même que je t’aimais déjà quand tu m’as trainé par les menottes dans ta voiture de police, le soir où on s’est rencontré. Faudra plus qu’une maladie pour changer ça, <em>tesoro</em>. Alors prends ce cadenas et attache-le à ce putain de pont. »</p><p>Arthur ne peut pas bouger. Il est presque sûr qu’il y a des touristes qui les regardent, sans doute interpellés par la diatribe énervée qui vient de prendre place au beau milieu du pont. Il ne peut pas bouger, à part pour enlacer brusquement son petit-ami et enfouir son visage dans son épaule.</p><p>« Tu pleures pas, quand même ? » demande Vénec, l’air soudain paniqué.</p><p>« Nan. » tente de le rassurer Arthur d’une voix étranglée. C’est pas un mensonge s’il ne pleure pas <em>encore</em>.</p><p>« Parce que j’ai un peu agi sur le coup de l’émotion, c’était sans doute pas la meilleure idée, vu que tu sors tout juste de ta séance‒ »</p><p>« Merci, vraiment merci, t’es adorable. » l’interrompt Arthur. « Je vais juste pas l’accrocher là, mon cœur. Je crois que la ville les enlève, à un moment de l’année. »</p><p>« Quoi ? » s’exclame Vénec d’un ton scandalisé. « Mais pourquoi ils font ça ?! »</p><p>« Soi-disant ça abîme le pont. » renifle-t-il. « Mais… Si t’es d’accord, j’ai un autre emplacement. »</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Le cadenas pend au petit balcon de fer qui entoure leur fenêtre. Si on se met à un certain angle, on peut voir les petites tâches de lumière qu’il projette dans chambre, comme une boule à facette sérieusement diminuée.</p><p>La tête d’Arthur est posée sur le torse de Vénec. Il peut entendre le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur à travers son t-shirt, tandis que des doigts précautionneux jouent avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Il n’y a que les bruits de la circulation, au loin, pour leur rappeler que le reste du monde existe encore.</p><p>« C’était con, ce que j’ai fait. » marmonne Arthur.</p><p>Vénec cesse un instant de remuer ses cheveux, avant de reprendre. « Un peu, ouais. »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit, Vivianne ? »</p><p>« Pas grand-chose que je savais pas déjà. Je pensais juste pas que… c’était à ce point-là. »</p><p>Arthur ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, alors il tourne son visage et inspire à plein nez l’odeur de Vénec. La chaleur de sa peau transperce le tissu, lui brûle les narines. Quand il est dans ces bras-là, il a un peu du mal à se rappeler de tout ce qui ne va pas.</p><p>Sauf qu’il y a un paquet de trucs qui ne vont pas. Le premier étant : lui-même.</p><p>« Disons que… » commence-t-il avec hésitation. « La plupart du temps, j’me considère un peu comme une merde. »</p><p>Vénec soupire : « Arthur, y a des jours où j’me dis que je te mérite pas. J’ai fait quelques trucs franchement pas cools dans ma vie, et si y avait une justice, j’aurais pas fini avec un gars comme toi. »</p><p>« Un gars comme moi. » marmonne Arthur.</p><p>Il essaie de limiter le ton dépréciatif, mais Vénec est devenu trop habile à l’entendre. Son petit-ami roule au-dessus de lui pour venir déposer un baiser silencieux sur son front, puis déclare : « Un gars brillant, intelligent, beau, qui essaie de faire le bien autour de lui. Le genre qu’on voit pas souvent. Le genre que j’imaginais jamais décrocher. »</p><p>« Il est pas tout à fait complet, ton tableau… »</p><p>« Si, je t’assure. Quand on te regarde, c’est ce mec-là qu’on voit. C’est ces parties-là de toi qui crèvent les yeux, ljubavi. »</p><p>« Mais les parties moches, c’est pas parce que tu regardes pas qu’elles existent pas. »</p><p>« Je sais bien, mais‒ »</p><p>« Ce que je veux dire, » l’interrompt Arthur. « C’est que des trucs comme ça… Ça va encore arriver. J’vais douter, me mettre des conneries dans la tête… Et y aura des jours où ce sera vraiment moche. Mais genre… <em>vraiment</em> moche. »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que t’appelles “moche“ ? »</p><p>« Moche. »</p><p>Il ne peut pas parler de ce jour-là, de la lame de rasoir soigneusement extraite du paquet, des longues minutes passées à fixer la faïence blanche comme si elle pouvait l’avaler. Ce souvenir, c’est une chose froide et grise qu’il garde au coin de sa mémoire, sans jamais oser s’y attarder trop longtemps, de peur qu’elle lui saute à nouveau à la gorge. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à lui faire une place dans ce lit où le corps chaud de Vénec lui donne l’impression, l’espace d’un instant, que rien de mauvais ne peut arriver.</p><p>« Ben on verra au moment venu. »</p><p>« Tu me détesteras, au moment venu. »</p><p>« Non. » Vénec saisit son visage et presse leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. « Non, j’te détesterai pas. » Il l’embrasse, doucement, comme pour le calmer. « Je crois pas que y a une seule partie de moi qui est vraiment capable de te détester. »</p><p>« Merde comment tu peux <em>exister </em>? » gémit Arthur. « Et qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour atterrir avec toi, ça fait <em>aucun</em> sens‒ »</p><p>« Tout dépend de si tu crois au destin. »</p><p>« C’est quoi la prochaine question, tu vas me demander mon signe astrologique ? »</p><p>Vénec éclate de rire : « Je l’connais déjà, tesoro. Ton horoscope, c’est : vous allez manger des spaghettis ce soir. Mais avant, votre petit copain va vous rappeler un peu à quel point il vous aime. Risque tempéré d’averse dans le courant de l'après-midi. »</p><p>« Y a la météo, dans l’horoscope ? »</p><p>« Je sais pas, j’en lis jamais. » glousse Vénec avant de plonger l’embrasser. Ses lèvres sont parcourues de rire et d’inquiétude : un cocktail étrange, qui donne le tournis à Arthur.</p><p>Ça ne résout rien. Mais au moins, l’espace d’un instant, il a un peu moins peur.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>